Neverending Nightmares
by Hikari no yoru
Summary: Ciel's nightmares make Sebastian ponder about his true feelings for the boy. And when he realizes that they are bound by more than just the contract, what will he do to chase the dreams away?
1. Chapter 1: Burning

_So, this is my first story... I hope you go easy on me. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Burning

Red…

That was the only thing he was able to make out as he opened his eyes.

Bound by the fear of his never ending nightmare. Unable to move and eternally damned to live through the end of his joyful life over and over again…

The heat around him seemed to increase as flames licked on his skin. Why was it that everything around him seemed to blur the more he tried to focus? The carpet to his feet had long ago caught fire as well as the curtains, but he could neither turn away nor leave the burning room. Why was this happening again?

Wasn't it enough that he had to go through all of this not so long ago?

Ciel tried to call out for help… oh yes, how he longed for someone to save him from this hell. His personal hell that seemed to get even more frightening with every time he was forced to relive it. But like always everything stayed silent except for the noise of the constantly rising flames paired with the cracking of old, rotten wood and the sound of his own erratic heart beat. His knees gave out under him.

_Was this the end?_

His mind was clouded from the poisonous smoke he inhaled with every breath.

His throat seemed to close down in a desperate attempt to contain the last bit of clean air. It didn't help though…

By now the fire had reached his body and the heat let his eyes sting as he opened them in a desperate attempt to search for an escape. But it was to late- already the flames engulfed him and began to burn his skin that was hardly protected by his thin clothing.

The pain coursed through his whole body and he opened his mouth to let out a tormented cry.

_Why wouldn't anybody hear him?_

With the time his vision began to blur even more and finally the pain subsided to a dull ache. He could ignore this. He was determined to ignore it. Everything was better than this.

But his thoughts swirled trough his head all the time- not giving him a chance to collect his last strength in order to live through this nightmare.

His own weakness… displayed to him just like that fateful day.

His childish naiveté which had him damned for the rest of his life with no chance to atone for his sins.

Not that this thought ever crossed his mind.

He didn't need a God to save him… he had already formed a contract with the devil himself.

Why would he pray for this lost soul that was already bound to hell?

Sebastian…

Why wouldn't he come?

Ciel tried to lift his hand to his right eye which harboured the contract, only to find that he could no longer move his arm.

His eyes widened in horror as he took in the new scene. In nothing but a second his whole surroundings had changed.

The fire was gone, even if the pain in his chest still remained, but by now he was held down on something like an altar, the stone cold and firm under his back.

The grip on his wrists and ankles got stronger and his heartbeat quickened as he faced the men around him. Their masked faces frightened him more than the actual position he was in at the moment and his fear paralyzed him. They laughed while stripping him of all his clothes, first his vest and pants until they got to his undergarments. Ciel's eyes widened in shock but he couldn't find a way to free himself- not with those men still holding him down. He struggled desperately against their touch but it only lead to more laughter.

_Sebastian._

No… this couldn't be happening. He was already safe, wasn't he?

Sebastian once saved him from this nightmare. Why wasn't he here now?

The voices around him grew louder and Ciel gasped as he saw one of the men approaching him with a red-hot iron bar, on top a symbol he had never seen before.

One thing he knew for sure…

They would mark him as something filthy, cursed… sinful. But they would not only leave a mark on his body but on his soul as well. A mark he would never be able to erase.

He struggled even harder as he saw the disgusting grin of the man widen.

No, no, no… not again… please…

He now stood on the edge of the altar, raising his arm… still laughing.

A sound that sent a chill down Ciel's spine.

Again he tried to cry out- and again he failed. It felt like an invisible hand was wrapped around his throat to keep his voice as quiet as possible, taking him much needed air.

Stop it!

He wouldn't be able to take all this a second time.

How was he supposed to live through this horror again and again?

The heat drew near.

Please, stop it!

As the iron made contact with his skin and burnt the cursed mark on his body Ciel arched his back from the cold stone and cried out. The pain was like nothing he ever felt before… it took his mind away, left him nothing to hold on while his fate was sealed.

Tears spilled from his eyes.

He couldn't say if it was because of the surging fire that coursed through his veins or from the knowledge that he wouldn't be saved this time. He knew _he_ wouldn't come…

The laughter was by now deafening until Ciel thought he would go insane.

His eyes weren't able to focus anymore. Everything around him got blurry and his chest contracted painfully. Quiet sobs raked his body while tears streamed down his face.

Ciel let his eyelids fall down to at least blind out the masked faces of the men around him.

Therefore he didn't see it coming…

The only thing he recognized was the cold metal that made contact with his chest, a second before it pierced through his skin to end his life.

His back arched involuntarily, driving the knife deeper into his own flesh… increasing the pain. And everything went black…

:::::

With a desperate cry Ciel shot up, frantically eying his surroundings.

His heart wouldn't calm down and his eyes widened in shock when he recognized someone holding his wrist. With a desperate whimper he yanked his arm out of the firm grip and backed away. His breathing got erratic again and he wasn't able to control his by now violently shaking body.

"Bocchan."

As soon as the familiar voice reached his ears the burning sensation vanished and relief washed over his whole body.

But he just couldn't seem to calm down his heart which pounded furiously in his chest. He wasn't able to abandon the feeling that he was not safe yet.

"Bocchan." Sebastian repeated and if Ciel would have been able to concentrate on his butler he would hear the concern which was by now obvious in his otherwise controlled voice.

"You have to calm down, Young Master."

When Sebastian recognized that Ciel didn't pay him any attention, he scooped closer to the trembling boy and carefully reached out one of his clothed hands to touch his cheek.

As soon as he made contact Ciel finally focused on him, new tears flowing freely out of his cerulean eyes and over the soft skin beneath.

He mouthed his name, but it seemed he couldn't get out a sound, too terrified by his nightmare that still held him captive.

Without thinking about it Sebastian pulled the shaking boy into his arms and settled him comfortably on his lap, so that Ciel's head rested between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Normally after such an unpredictable action Ciel would always give a more or less annoyed remark and command Sebastian to put him down immediately.

That the boy in his arms didn't show any reaction at all worried Sebastian more than he was willing to admit.

The shaking hadn't ceased yet and Ciel had a firm grip on Sebastian's jacket.

Another thing he would normally never be able to do. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"It was just a dream, Bocchan. It's all right… you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"…"

"I'm here now. So there's nothing and no one that can possibly harm you."

"…Sebastian."

It was a mere whisper, but Sebastian was able to make out the small sound due to his oversensitive hearing. He sighed in relief that Ciel finally seemed to notice him.

"It's all right now, Bocchan." he repeated and absently stroked the velvet-like hair of his human master. Ciel just buried his face in his neck and Sebastian could feel quiet sobs shaking the small form in his arms.

"Shh… there's nothing to be afraid of. It was a dream… just a dream."

"They will never leave me alone…!" Ciel whimpered through heartbreaking sobs and Sebastian felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. He knew what Ciel had been dreaming about.

It wasn't the first time that he woke crying from a nightmare, but it had never been to that extend.

"Make them stop…!" Ciel begged and wound his arms around Sebastian's neck, so he could press more tightly against his butler. It pained Sebastian to see the boy in such a state and he could do nothing but hold the trembling body until he recovered from his fears to stand up proud once again. He would be stronger after this, just like all the other times before.

For as long as Sebastian was by his side to catch him, he would one after another overcome his fears.

Sebastian loved the times when his master would give him orders to achieve his goals…

He loved the way his master controlled the game he played and the accuracy with which he moved his chess pieces…

But most of all he loved the unbreakable spirit of this human and his strong will.

Even though he was just a boy of by now fifteen years he absolutely refused to depend on someone and therefore get addicted to this person.

Oh, how he loved his stubborn master…

Wait… did he just think about something as despicable as love?

He couldn't love. He was a demon… bound to his master by nothing more than the contract they made years ago. And yet…

By now Ciel's breathing had calmed down and Sebastian was surprised to say the least when his master snuggled even deeper in his embrace and let out a content sigh when he found a more comfortable position. His breath tickled the neck of the demon and Sebastian found it absolutely impossible to ignore the way in which the body of his master was pressed against his own. Despite all his innocence Ciel had entangled his small legs with Sebastian's, his left arm holding on to his butler's neck where he played with the black strands of his hair.

The closed eyes and the lightly opened lips of the boy offered an enticing picture. It was simply too alluring.

Before he could control himself Sebastian tilted Ciel's face upwards so their eyes met.

He was entranced by the depth of this deep blue- purple where the contract was visible. Without thinking he leaned forward to capture Ciel's rosy lips in a tender kiss.

It was only a chaste contact, but Sebastian felt a uncontrollable wave of desire ripple through his body that he had never experienced before. It was heaven.

He suppressed a chuckle at the thought of a demon speaking or even thinking of heaven.

He really expected the boy to push him away and shout at him for overstepping his boundaries.

Therefore he was stunned when Ciel tightened his hold around his neck and leaned even more into the kiss, letting out a little moan as Sebastian flicked his tongue experimentally over his lower lip.

Sebastian took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Ciel's mouth, savouring the sweet taste that was better than he could have ever imagined.

Ciel's breathing quickened when Sebastian let his fingers glide over his back and he arched into the body that held him firmly but at the same time just as gently.

Ciel whimpered in disappointment when Sebastian broke the kiss for much needed air, but gasped as he felt a hot tongue travelling down his neck and to his ear where Sebastian whispered his name with a husky voice.

Ciel shuddered as he heard his name come from those lips. Pleasure coursed through his body and elicited a sweet moan from him which in turn drew a small chuckle from Sebastian.

Since some time he felt himself being drawn to this demon, but he had been too proud to accept and declare his own feelings.

Now he could only hold on to Sebastian as he captured his lips again, this time with far more pressure than before.

"Do you want me to continue, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked with a mischievous smile and Ciel looked into red glowing eyes. He gulped as he saw the emotions that swirled through this ruby depths… emotions he knew had always been there but kept under the firm image of a butler by Sebastian himself.

Now every single emotion was visible and Ciel simply couldn't find a way to advert his eyes from Sebastian's heated gaze.

Devotion, reliability, confidence, curiosity, lust… and love were all mirrored in the burning depths of his demon's eyes.

"Make me forget about these nightmares." Ciel said at least, pulling Sebastian into another bruising kiss that left both of them panting as they broke apart in need of air.

"Make me forget about everything…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked.

That was definitely a turn of events he hadn't expected. But he would be the last one to complain.

"Are you sure, Bocchan? I won't hold back anymore… maybe you should-"

"Are you going to defy me?" Ciel interrupted him and cupped Sebastian's face between his small hands.

"I wouldn't even think of it."

"Then stop talking back and just do it! That's an order!"

Sebastian's eyes flashed red once again before he slightly lowered his head.

"Yes, my Lord."

_

* * *

_

And how was it?

_Please review and tell me if you want me to upload the second chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: Waking

**Sorry for the long wait! I don't normally write in English, therefore it's a little bit difficult for me. I hope you'll forgive and support me. **

**Thanks for all the Reviews! I was really happy!**

**I forgot last time: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters**

**Furthermore this chapter is definitely a LEMON! So if you don't like it, don't read it. ^^ **

**For all the others: HAVE FUN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking

In one swift movement Sebastian changed their positions so that he now hovered slightly over the still panting boy. This position alone sent a shiver down his spine and he tried desperately to contain at least a little bit of his usually flawless composure. But the thoughts of what he could possibly do to Ciel were just too alluring.

His longing and want for this human were almost unbearable and although he really wanted to make him his, to mark him in his own special way as someone belonging to him, he didn't want to scare him. He knew that now that the order was given Ciel would rather die than take it back.

Another point that made him even more loveable in Sebastian's eyes.

_`My, my… it seems I truly have changed quite a bit.´_ Sebastian thought with a frown. What would other demons say if they saw him like that- bound to a human being not only by the rules of their contract but also through his heart?

"…Sebastian."

He shifted his gaze to look into Ciel's eyes as soon as he heard the trembling voice of his master.

A smirk played around his lips as he recognized that the shaking had nothing to do with fear or uncertainty but was a result of the way in which Sebastian had positioned his knee. It pressed firmly against Ciel's lower body and every time the boy took a shuddering breath it created a friction between them that made him moan even louder.

Ciel wiggled a bit because of his embarrassing behaviour and Sebastian's grin widened as he felt the boy's growing arousal.

In a desperate attempt to suppress the moans that wanted to escape his throat Ciel covered his mouth with his hands. It couldn't contain the sounds entirely but Sebastian frowned a bit at this action.

He wanted to hear Ciel's voice… wanted him to call out his name in his bliss.

"Let me hear your voice, Ciel." he whispered seductively in the boy's ear. "Please, don't hold it back. I want to hear you." He smiled satisfied as his master shivered from their close proximity and he took hold of Ciel's wrists to pull his hands gently aside.

Sebastian had to admit that Ciel gave an absolutely delicious picture the way he lay there sprawled underneath him and tried to catch his breath through lightly opened lips. His eyes were glazed from the pleasure that coursed through his entire body and made it hard to even think.

Ciel was almost at the brink of sanity and with every movement of his demon he could feel himself getting more and more excited. In his search for relieve Ciel began unconsciously moving his hips to meet Sebastian's body in his sensual motions. He opened his eyes in surprise as a pair of strong hands pushed his hips firmly back on the mattress.

Deep blue made contact with glowing red.

"Young Master, I would appreciate it if you could hold yourself back." Sebastian said with a teasing voice and rubbed his knee purposely against his master's groin. The action earned him another loud moan. "We don't want it to end just yet, do we? After all, this is merely the beginning…"

Ciel groaned as those words sent a new wave of pure bliss through his veins but he tried as he was told and slowed down his motions.

"It seems you are quite obedient today, Young Master." stated Sebastian mockingly and relished in the feeling of Ciel's heated body writhing underneath him.

Ciel growled at Sebastian's words and let his knee come up a little to brush against Sebastian's by now oblivious erection. If his demon wanted to play, who was he to deny him this fun. After all, Ciel was a master in playing games and he didn't intend to lose this one.

He would never beg for Sebastian to do something but… he could always order him to do so, couldn't he?

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" he asked with as much authority as he could muster in his actual state. "Stop teasing me already and get on with it!"

He would never beg for something…

Sebastian stopped in his actions before lowering his body noticeably and grinning.

"Understood."

With this he captured Ciel's lips in a deep kiss and as the boy gasped for air he slipped his tongue inside the hot cavern, eliciting a low growl. Ciel couldn't stop himself. Before he knew what he was doing he had wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down even more. They stayed in this position for a while, just kissing passionately before Sebastian pulled back and smiled. Ciel whimpered a little at the loss of contact, but stopped immediately as Sebastian slowly began unbuttoning his nightclothes.

It didn't take long before Ciel was completely naked, but he was far too aroused to be embarrassed anymore. He simply loved the feeling of Sebastian's hands roaming over his bare skin and a loud moan escaped his lips as said hands brushed lightly over his arousal.

Ciel didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to feel Sebastian, but there was definitely a problem…

"You're overdressed." he breathed shakily as he regarded his butler and began to undo his tie. His efforts weren't really efficient since by now his hands trembled so hard that he wasn't able to unbutton Sebastian's white shirt.

As white hands wrapped around his fingers and gently stopped his motions he lifted his eyes. His breath caught as he met Sebastian's intense gaze.

"Allow me, Young Master…" he said before lifting his body a little from the bed and undoing his shirt and pants which where carelessly tossed aside.

Ciel's heart skipped a beat as he watched Sebastian remove the last article of clothing. He blushed as he recognized that his gaze had unconsciously wandered down to Sebastian's growing erection. When he heard a small chuckle above him he turned his face away to hide his embarrassment. It was too late, though, since it didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian who just smiled lightly before returning to their former position.

Ciel let his eyes drift shut as their lips met again. If this bliss was a sin he would willingly go down to hell. But since he was bound to Sebastian it didn't really matter anymore.

Nothing did matter at this moment…

As Sebastian began to kiss his way down Ciel's body, the boy shivered involuntarily and entwined his fingers in the silk-like black hair of his demon. He knew what was to come, but when Sebastian's tongue flicked experimentally over the head of his straining erection, a deep moan escaped his throat.

"Sebas…tian! Please…!"

The world seemed to spin as Sebastian obliged and Ciel gasped when his butler's mouth engulfed his member completely. His grip on the black hair tightened almost immediately and Ciel couldn't stop his body from thrusting up into Sebastian's hot mouth.

Sebastian growled lightly and Ciel cried out in pure bliss as the vibrations of this action set his body on fire.

He could feel a tingling sensation along with the gradually building pressure in his abdomen and tried to warn Sebastian, but his butler only increased his movements.

Without interrupting his administrations he softly started humming while bobbing his head up and down.

It was too much. Ciel couldn't hold back anymore as the pressure in his lower body reached its height and with a breathless cry he came into Sebastian's awaiting mouth.

He had never felt like this before. The tingling now spread through his entire body and his heartbeat was far from normal.

A new wave of bliss took over him as Sebastian swept the last drops of his cum away with his tongue.

Still gasping he didn't notice as said demon came up again to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you still want me to continue, Young Master?"

At those words Ciel opened his eyes to look at Sebastian who was genuinely satisfied to see lust and pleasure still obvious on his master's face.

"There's… more?" Ciel blushed at his own words, but didn't advert his eyes from the beautiful features of his butler.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at this innocent question.

"Why, of course there is more, Bocchan." he said while shifting so he was once more pressed flush against the heated body of his master. "There are quite a few things left that I could show you. But if you feel that you're not ready…"

"It's okay…" If possible, Ciel's face took on an even deeper shade of red. But still he held Sebastian's gaze. "It's okay if you continue… if you want to, that is."

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

Once more their lips met and Ciel felt his body heat up again. As Sebastian broke the kiss he held three fingers in front of Ciel's mouth and signalled him what to do.

Without hesitating Ciel took the digits into his mouth and began licking at them. As he swept his tongue about the tips of the fingers he could feel Sebastian getting hard again.

When he deemed them wet enough, Sebastian pulled his hand away and let his lips slide about his master's swollen lips. Ciel moaned into the kiss and didn't recognize that Sebastian's hand made their way down his backside. But he wasn't able to hold back a strangled cry as one finger was suddenly pushed inside his entrance.

The feeling was not entirely pleasurable, but he couldn't deny that he got aroused again as Sebastian began to slide his finger carefully in and out before adding another one.

This time the pain brought tears to Ciel's eyes.

"No… Sebastian. It hurts! Take it out… please!"

"Shh… you have to relax, Ciel." Sebastian cooed softly and took hold of his master's cock. This earned him a little moan, but it was a mixture of both pleasure and hurt.

"The pain will go away but you have to relax."

When he felt Ciel slowly relaxing around his fingers he pushed the last one inside. The heat surrounding him was intoxicating and he tried hard not to think about what it would feel like to be inside his master. It tore at his heart as Ciel cried out in pain and silent tears poured down his cheeks.

But just as Ciel wanted to protest again, Sebastian brushed his fingers against something inside of him that sent an incredible pleasure through his body. Moaning, he arched into the touch and reached out his arms to wrap them around Sebastian's neck. Meanwhile Sebastian smiled as he massaged Ciel's prostate and elicited a series of loud moans and whimpers.

Ciel was again at the brink, but just as he wanted to surrender his body to the all-consuming heat, Sebastian pulled his fingers out.

Ciel whimpered at the loss and gazed up at the still smiling demon.

"Don't worry, My Lord." At those words his eyes glowed a brighter red than ever before and Ciel found himself entranced by the livid colour. "I don't intend to leave you in a state like this. But you have to relax. Otherwise it would unnecessarily hurt you."

Ciel nodded lightly, his body shaking with anticipation, and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist.

The created friction was too much for both of them and just when Ciel let out a low moan again, Sebastian pushed inside with one swift movement.

Momentarily Ciel tensed and his fingers dug in Sebastian's shoulders as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being filled.

Sebastian meanwhile was at his limit. The tight heat surrounding his cock almost painfully sent wave after wave of immense pleasure trough his system and he had to restrain himself from pounding frantically into Ciel.

He moaned as Ciel wiggled under him and the walls of his entrance tightened even more around Sebastian's erection.

"You're killing me, Ciel…!" growled the demon and Ciel looked at him in surprise. But then he seemed to understand what Sebastian was referring to and a smile tucked on his lips.

In a seemingly unintentional motion he tightened his legs and pressed their bodies together. Both of them moaned when Sebastian's cock pushed deeper inside of Ciel and hit his prostate head on. Ciel was blinded by the intense feelings. His mind was blank.

"Please… Sebastian! Move!"

That was all the demon had waited for. With one movement he pulled out almost all the way, so that only the head of his erection was inside Ciel's hot entrance, before pushing his cock back in. Ciel let out a loud moan. His muscles contracted and pulled Sebastian even deeper inside while he pushed his body upwards to meet his demon's moves.

Soon they were completely lost in their pleasure and Sebastian's thrusts became more and more frantic. Ciel didn't care since all he was able to concentrate on were the steadily increasing movements and deep thrusts that hit his prostate with astounding accuracy.

Ciel felt his nearing orgasm and by the speed of Sebastian's thrusting he couldn't be far from completion either.

"Sebas…tian! I- I…"

Ciel wasn't able to end his sentence as Sebastian brought him over the edge. With one last cry Ciel came over his and Sebastian's torso. And just as Ciel's inner walls contracted around his cock Sebastian buried himself deeply inside his master's- and now lover's- tight heat before thrusting one last time and releasing his seed inside Ciel's body.

Carefully he pulled out of his master and lay down next to him. Without further thinking Ciel turned around and snuggled deeper into the embrace of his lover. Sebastian obliged willingly and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, drawing him near so he could lay his head on Sebastian's chest.

They lay like that for a while, the only sound the by now regular breathing and heartbeats, before Ciel broke the silence.

"Are demons able to fall in love, Sebastian?" His voice was calm but Sebastian recognized that Ciel's hands were curled into fists. He smiled.

"Of course, Young Master. After all, I fell in love with you, didn't I?"

Ciel's heartbeat sped up again as those words were spoken.

"You mean… you love… me?"

Sebastian's smile widened and he tilted Ciel's face upwards so he could look in his eyes.

"I love you. And only you." he said with sincerity and pressed a sweet kiss on Ciel's lips.

"Then stay with me forever." Ciel whispered as they broke apart.

"Until the end of time... I promise to never leave your side."

With this words Sebastian pulled Ciel closer again and began softly stroking his velvet-like hair.

"It's late, my Lord. Try to sleep."

Ciel felt himself getting more and more relaxed and soon closed his eyes. They were silent for a while but despite his numbed mind Ciel didn't want to surrender to sleep. There was one thing left to say.

"Sebastian…" It was a mere whisper but Sebastian smiled as he heard his name. He knew what the boy wanted to say but he waited patiently for him to continue. He nearly thought Ciel had fallen asleep until he breathed those words with his last remaining strength.

"I love you, too."

With this Ciel's eyes closed again and Sebastian felt his body relax as he finally gave in to sleep.

"Sweet dreams…" Sebastian said before slightly tightening his embrace and planting a soft kiss on Ciel's head.

There would be no more nightmares.

**

* * *

**

This is the end but I would be very happy about Reviews!


End file.
